the beast of zero
by fairy.tail's.storm.king
Summary: after watching his teammate get killed by his best friend naruto took his sensai eye and then lost himself in rage but befor he could get to sasuke a portal open thowing him into a hole new world watch as naruto become the beast of zero
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I do not own anything and thx you duckman2000 for all the help**

**The beast of zero**

**Chapter one**

**The nobles and the summons**

"My name is Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière." Louise is a sixteen year old girl and is a noble of the land Tristain. She has wavy pink hair that reaches the middle of her back. She also has red-brown eyes and is a little on the short side. She is wearing a black cloak, a white blouse and a grey skirt.

"Pentagon of the five elemental powers,…" Currently Louise was in the middle of a field surrounded by other people. The field was apart of Tristain Academy of Magic, a school that teaches nobles how to use their magic. The academy was made up by a group of six towers in the shape of a pentagon with walls connecting the five outer towers and a sixth tower in the middle and the other people were Louise's fellow second years at this academy. Today was the day all the second years would summon their familiars.

"Heed my summoning…" Louise had her eyes closed and was concentrating deeply on this ritual. She wasn't the most promising mage of the group. In fact she was the worst; every time she tried to cast a spell it just ended in an explosion. This was how she acquired the nick name "Louise the Zero" from her other classmates.

'Please Founder Brimir,' Louise thought, 'please let me summon a strong familiar so that I can show all of them that I am not a zero.' "And bring forth my familiar!"

As she finished the chant, Louise brought her wand down and pointed to the empty grass right in front of her. Which then blew up and filled the plot with smoke. This caused the rest of the students to laugh hysterically, chanting "Louise the Zero" all the time. The most prominent one was Kirche, Louise's archrival. Kirche was dark skinned, with long red hair and very large breasts which she liked to show off a bit. She wore the same uniform as Louise, but had the top button of the blouse undone to show her breasts off more.

"Who would have guessed," Kirche sarcastically began while laughing, "That Louise the Zero would have messed up." This increased the crowd's laugher and more joined the chant, "Louise the Zero"

"It's not my fault!" Louise yelled at them, "I just…:" She stopped talking though when a vile, dark presence filled the field. All the students stopped laughing to, the overwhelming presence scaring them.

Then, from out of the smoke, a beast jumped, landed and stayed on the nearest tower wall. This beast was covered in a red and black skin that seemed to flow across it. It also had six tails coming from its back, two long red-black ears coming off the top of its head and a skeleton of something covering its head and moving along down its back and down its legs. It let out a lout roar aimed upwards, that caused shockwaves to go off through the field.

Colbert, the teacher over seeing the summonings of the students, ran up to Louise and asked worriedly, "Louise! What did you summon?"

"I don't know!" She replied just as scared, "I did the summoning normal and that thing just came out!

The beast jumped off the tower wall and landed next to a wall connecting the towers, scaring the students more causing most of them to run away screaming. All that was left was Louise, Colbert, Kirche and Tabitha. Tabitha was a friend of Kirche, she was short and carried a staff that was taller than her. She had short light blue hair, she had on glasses that covered her emotionless eyes and she also wore the same uniform as Louise and Kirche. She remained quiet most of the time, saying as few words as possible and she always had a book with her. Meanwhile, the beast attacked the wall once with its claw and the wall broke apart and sending chunks of stone backwards.

"You're going to have to complete the contract!" Colbert told Louise, "It's the easiest way to calm the thing down!"

Horror filled the girl's face. "Complete the contract with that? Even if I wanted to, how could I, we can't even get close to it."

"We'll have to stop it with magic." Colbert decided. "Kirche, Tabitha! You are going to help me stop this thing long enough so that Louise can complete the contract."

"How can I help?" Kirche asked, "I'm only good with fire magic, and fire isn't the best for stopping something."

"Good point." Colbert said as he dropped into thought. "Go get headmaster Osmond then. Quickly now!"

The beast moved quickly, searching around the wall with the whole it had just created before moving on down the field as if it was looking for something.

Colbert started chant a spell, aiming at the multi-tailed beast. When finished he shot out a large torrent of flame that engulfed the beast. The flames stayed around the beast, before being blown away with a single roar from it. The roar also sent large chunks of dirt flying towards Colbert. 'This thing is unstoppable.' He thought as he dodged a particularly large chunk.

Tabitha fearlessly began chant her own spell next to Colbert. "No, don't!" Colbert yelled at the girl but was too late, as Tabitha sent a small storm of ice towards the beast. The ice crashed into it but once again the beast was unfazed.

The beast slowly looked towards the two mages. Its tails came up from behind it and each tip of the tails pointed towards the front of its mouth. A small black ball began to form in front of its mouth. It slowly grew larger and large before compressing back onto itself. This continued to happen and the ball began to vibrate around and pop a little before compressing back down as the ball of energy grew more and more unstable.

'What is this power coming from this thing?' Colbert thought to himself.

Right as the ball hit critical mass; the earth under the beast rose up and forced its head straight up. Not a second later the sphere of energy shot up into the air and reached the clouds before creating a massive explosion. The shockwaves of which could be felt all the way on the ground.

Osmond walked up to Colbert and Tabitha, pointing his wand towards the beast causing the earth to rise up around the beast locking it in place. "That was a close one." Osmond said wiping away a bead of sweat rolling down his brow. Osmond was the headmaster of the Tristain Academy of Magic, his hair was pure white and connected with his long beard. "Louise it's now or never!"

Louise, who had been hiding a bit farther away, slowly moved forward. 'Do I really have to complete the contract with this? Although I suppose it is very strong. But still. Having to kiss this thing. What if I can't control it?' Louise's thoughts were cut short though as she had reached the tailed beast. She reached her wand out and pointed it toward the beast.

"M-my n-name is Lou-louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière." She stammered out, stilled frightened by the stilled beast. "Pentagon of the Five Elemental Powers; bless this humble being, and make him my familiar." She hesitated before slowly bringing her mouth down to the face of the beast, under the skull. She slowly moved her lips closer to it and placed a kiss on it, its skin burning her lips slightly.

Several runes of light lit up above the beast's left front most paw, before falling down onto its skin, engraving themselves on it. When they did the red-black skin on the beast began to disappear. Starting with its paw and moving down along its body. Once all the skin had disappeared, on the ground was a boy Louise's age, with wild spiky blond hair.

"A human?" Louise said in utter shock, not expecting that what so ever.

"What happened to…" Osmond began as he walked up with Colbert, Kirche and Tabitha. "Is that it?"

Louise nodded, still too shocked to speak. "What happened to it… I mean him?" Colbert asked. To which Louise just shock her head not understanding it at all.

The five stood in silence for a bit, staring at the once beast. "Well. We should probably move him." Osmond said, taking charge. "Louise, where's your room?"

**{Later that night}**

Slowly opening his eyes the blonde hair boy looked up

"ow where am I" the boy ask himself

**A/N and done sorry it not as long as my normal chapter but I think this is a good cliff-hanger so Review no flames they will be feed to Natsu also chack out duckboy2000 page he dose cool story storm king will be update by the end of the week just waiting for my bate**


	2. AN

**A/N hi everyone storm king here with a fast update and a poll the poll is for the Harem and if naruto should get the ringgan so plz vote for what girls u want in the Harem so leave a Review or pm me thx you**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N I and fairy tail dragon slayer do not own naruto or Familiar of Zero this is a team story we both worked on this chapter**

**The beast of zero**

**Chapter 2**

**The beast vs the playboy**

Last time on the beast of zero

Slowly opening his eyes the blonde hair boy looked up

"ow where am I" the boy ask himself

CURRENT TIME

'no white room to I'm not in the Infirmery, and i can't feel any Chakra signatures around so I can't be in a ninja village.' When naruto tried to move his body the first he noticed something strange with his Chakra. Now normally he has very little Chakra from the Nine-tailed Fox that was sealed in his body on the day of his birth running through his body. Right now he could feel much more than normal but not in an amount that could hurt him. 'Damn it feels like the seal has been loosened more, but I can also feel the flow is more constant and potent in my chakra that is linking Kakashi-Senseis unactive sharingan eye to both my Eight-Trigrams Seal and for some reason my left hand.' After discovering the new chakra flow in his body Naruto tried to get up but couldn't. When he looked down he and saw he was on laying down on a straw pile covered in chains. " What the hell!? " He whispered as he saw that he saw what looked to be some sort of strange seal he hasn't seen before covering the chaines.

Just as he was about to channel his new more potent chakra to break free the Human Sacrifice heard some voices outside the door of the medeviel style room he was in.

" Do you know what my familliar is and what happended to it?" said the first voice in a language he could not understand, but sounded like a young girl.

" No never in my days have I encountered such a being as this one, the power it had has never been seen in recorded history, but do to how it takes after a multi-tailed fox and can take human i would say some sort of fox demon or other fox-like entity. But the strangest thing was that it seems to use some strange form of magic similer to that of a square mage." this voice also spoke in the language so Naruto couldn't tell what was being said but by the gruff tone and how deep it was he tell it was and elder male. But for some reason he still could not feel there Chakra, even civilians had chakra so how did they have none?

" Square Mage! HA even though it looks human my familliar has shown he is perfect to serve his master. I'm going to see if it is awake" said the same female voice he had heard earlier though more arrogant and regal tha n before. But he could feel a bit a fear mixed in with what sounded to be ... relief?

Just as he finished tracing her emotions a ability he learned when he was being trained in the art of the Toad Sage Mode by the elder toad Pa the door opened to reveal a short girl dressed in what seemed to be a witches outfit without a pointed hat and back length wavy pink hair with a matching set of beautifull pink eyes holding... a stick?

" I am your master Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière so from this day forward you shall serve myself and only myself." Stated the now named Louise while standing in a rather arrogant poise.

'What the hell 'thouht the now confused blounde ninja. Now he was weirded out since there was only a single language in the Elemental Nations and that would mean ether he went crazy or that portal he sorta remembered accidently jumped into when he had lost himself to his anger and tried to kill Sasuke Uchiha the pain in his ass for years getting off track here but now he was starting to think that he had been teleported to some sorta weird chakraless world.

While our hero was in his own little world solving this problem one little noble was getting feed up with the strange familliars silence so she did the most logical thing that came to her mind... she pointed her wand at his face and said " answer your master or be punished." Okay maybe threatening the person that holds the power to crush you wasn't that smart, but she isn't called the Zero for nothing right?

' She's pointing her stick at me? ' let it be known that Naruto was never one to attack pink haired angry girls.

" Punishment it is then for refusing to speak." And with a flick of her stick... nothing happened so she tried again and low and behold... she blow him up launching the young sage across the room and into the wall.

" WHAT THE FUCK!" Naruto shouted at the small girl who just puffed her flat chest out and looked at her strange stick of devastation with a frustrated look on her adorable face.

" It was suppost to set him on fire." said the small girl

" Why were you trying to set me on fire... HOLY RAMEN i can understand you now Datebayo!" 'how is this possible just five minutes ago i couldn't understand a word she was saying and now not only can I understand it but i can feel the knowledge of the language being force feed into my head. If I wasn't used to the memory feedback of my Shadow clones then this would have most likely knocked me out. Better not let her know that I don't let know I'm not from around here untill I know I can trust her. What did she say her name was earlier, think Naruto think... Louise I think it was. Yeah thats it but what was it that she said earlier, did she summon me with that portal earlier. Then I should play along to get some answers discreetly. Oh she talking again'

" ...and lastly how did a familliar such as yourself take human form when i had first summoned you,you rampaged in what appeared to be a six tailed skeletal fox but now you look human, well are you going to answer or will i have to punish you again for holding your tounge." Louise said

' so i was summoned when i had lost control ' "sorry about that but when you summoned me i was just about to fight one of my enemies, but this is what i really look normally what you saw was what happens when i lose myself to rage, could you please tell me where i am and if you could send me back?" asked the purple gray eyed Uzumaki

" Right now you are in my room at the Tristain Academy of Magic and no there is no chance of you going back to wherever i had summoned because i can only summon again if you die. So as i have answered your questions now you WILL answer mine. What is your name famillier or do i have to give you one like the good master i am?" stated the noble

'ok that was uncalled for' thought Naruto who then said " My name is Naruto Uzumaki and could you please unchain me Miss Louise"

" I guess so sense you aren't of any use chained up now that you seem to have calm now correct" said the zero

" of course i am louise." said Naruto and just when she had unlocked the chains and they fell to the flour Naruto slowly stood up and worked the kinks out of his joints and flowed some chakra through his chakra coils to clear out some of the extra chakra before he ran out the door and said "catch you later Louise" in a happy tone

It took a few seconds before the scene that had just played out in here room before it clicked that her new servant had just tricked her into letting him escape and the worst part was the that he didn't even have to do much to fool her into doing it.

" NAARRUUUTTOOOOOOOOOO

[With Naruto]

OOOOOOOOOO"

" Wow that must have really pissed her off. Maybe I should have told her I was comeing back after I had learned the layout of the School " que shudder "If anybody had told me that one day i would be at a School again i would have used the one thousand years of death with a wind style: rasenshuriken on them." okay maybe that would be to harsh but there is a universal law and it states that Naruto Uzumaki does NOT like anything to do with schools.

As he turned the corner he noticed what looked like some some pompus looking boy with pale blounde hair wearing a male version of Louise's uniform that was flirting with a rather attractive girl. He quickly filed the information away as he flashed past them in a streak of orange, black, and yellow knocking over the other boy so that his hand landd on the girls breast causing her to slap him to the ground and storm away in a huff.

" GUICHE GET OUT OF MY WAY " yelled Louise as she chased down her summon.

As soon as the blounde had managed to stand he was knocked back on his ass by the angry pink blur.

Now here we find our hero outside looking at the sky as he noticed the two moon confirming his thoughts that he was pulled to a different dimmension by Louise when she summoned him. He was about to head back to his apparently new master's room when said pinky rammed him to the ground. She then proceeded to blow him up and drag him back to her room for the night

[Next Day in the Courtyard]

Now here we find our hero and the zero eating lunch together with everybody giving them a wide distance and when Naruto listend carefully he heard the fearfull whispers about him yesterday when he was summoned. Now normally this would not be a problem if it wasn't for the fact that last night Guiche had figured out that the blur he saw was Louise's familliar and when he told everybody this fact people started to peace together from the beast they saw yesterday and him being seen today that him and the beast were one and the same, and since they say the him in six tailed form first they thought he wasn't really human. It was really pissing him off to the point that his normally purple gray eyes were red and slitted due to him unconciously drawing on his burdens dark chakra. Oh he was pissed and on the next excuse he got he was going to beat that punks ass for this.

Seeing his eyes and anger might have normally freaked out Louise if naught for the fact that she spent all night getting his history out of him. Really Tailed Beasts, commoners with this strange magic he called chakra, clans, ninja, and the worst part was that he could prove it litteraly forcing her to admit that he was right. Now she soo felt sorry fory the idiot Guiche for angering her powerfull partner.

As Naruto was scanning the crowd for his target his red eyes caught familiar blonde hair and low and behold he was flirting with another girl, and if his sharp chakra enhanced ears heard right than this one was his ACTUAL girlfriend. Then the girl he was flirting with last night came up to him to apologize to him and brought him her meal that he conned from her last night. Now the girl was crying since he was denying even seeing her.

So with the excuse he needed he stood up and walked forward through the crowd that seemed to jump out of the way of the "monster" as he was hearing. As soon as he made it to the table he raised his first and slammed it down on the table reducing it to pieces.

"You cheating piece of trash i saw you flirt with that girl last night." this had the desired effect of his now EX girlfriend who had expected him of cheating to glare at Guiche stand up slap him and run away.

"How dare you COMMONER for this transgress action against me I hereby challenge you to a duel" said an embarrassed Guiche who it seemed forgot who he just challenged.

"I accept you basterd and don't go crying to your daddy when i smear you on the floor" Naruto then did what all badasses did and grab Guiche by the shirt and through him across the field. At this point Naruto was already in one tailed mode.

Guiche saw this and suddenly remembered that he had just challenged what everyone thought was a demon in human skin. So he did the only thing he could think of, he whipped out his small stick... i mean gay rose wand and summoned as many of his little solders as he could in his panicked state.

Now that he had his small army to fight for him Guiche recovered his bravado and spoke to Naruto " what will you do now you weak little pretend demon. I bet that you aren't even the Zero's real summon just some pathetic commoner who she paid to take it's place. Now if you prostate yourself before me and beg for forgiveness I just might let this slide dope."

That did for Naruto this prick had to die nobody makes fun his new friend or calls him dope and walks away. " I'M GONNA CRUSH YOU" and with that Naruto's fox cloak started to bubble up around the tail adding not one but two more tails adding up to three burning orange red tail swinging around as if they had a mind of it's own. Naruto crouched down on all fours and shot off at the statues breaking them each with a single hit. When all the statue solders had surrounded him he gave a deep menacing guttural growl just before he roared sending a dome of chakra out that erased all the stone men from existence. With them gone Naruto turned his head to Guiche and sent his red kyuubi chakra claw racing toward the playboy and when Guiche ducked out of the way in fear for his worthless life the claw went careening towards the wall behind him smashing the wall to pieces and knocking over the tower that was behind it. After the claw came back he darted off in Guiche's direction and punches him in the gut forcing blood and saliva out his mouth and followed up with another to the face bruising his facing and knocking him to the dirt unconscious. Standing above the prone form of his enemy Naruto held his clawed hand to his side and formed a rasengan and just as he was about to plunge it into the face of Guiche he heard a voice.

" Naruto stop this at once " with those words spoken by Louise the ruins on this left hand glowed as the Foxes power left him he suddenly felt rather drained of energy dissipating the rasengan to nothingness. Without the corrupted power flowing through his body his anger left him and he started to fade into sleep.

Unknown to him a certain maid with a dislike for nobles had seen the whole thing and rushed off to the kitchen to tell all the other of the commoner with the power to defeat the nobles.

Chapter End

**A/N**

**This chapter was written by fairy tail dragon slayer and the story outline for this chapter was made up by me**

**Naruto's eyes were changed to purple gray to match his mother and give him more of a connection to his clan,**

**The poll is still up so R&R no flames they will be feed to Natsu **

_**OMAKE- undressing the noble**_

_**What did you say - Naruto (awesome)**_

_**Undress me so i can go to sleep - Louise**_

_**why - Naruto (so awesome)**_

_**because a noble does not dress and undress themselves - Louise**_

_**okay then - naruto (i love my life)**_

_**END**_


End file.
